The present invention relates to an IC socket capable of effectively obtaining reliable contact with an IC package.
Generally, a flat rectangular IC package is provided on the periphery thereof with two to four aligned rows of leads or foils which become outside terminals of an integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as conductors), whereas an IC socket has a central space for accommodation of the IC package and is provided on the periphery of the central space with two to four aligned rows of contacts conforming to the alignment of the conductors. By accommodating the IC package in the IC socket, the conductors and the contacts are brought into abuttment with each other. This contact is retained by providing on the IC socket a means for pressing down either the IC package or the portion of contact and preventing it from floating.
When a cover member is used as the pressing-down means, pivotally attached to one side of the IC socket and closed relative to the IC socket against the elasticity of the conductors and the contacts, however, the cover member is required to have a width large enough to cover at least the entire surface of the area in which the conductors and the contacts in two to four rows are disposed. When the free end of the cover member is engaged with a locking lever provided on the opposite end of the IC socket under a springing-back phenomenon between the conductors and the contacts so as to retain the cover member in a closed state, the cover member cannot prevent the central portion thereof from being warped, with the result that the reliability of contact is decreased.